world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092014-Vyllen/Rubi
08:59 -- gimcrackCarniifex GC began trolling automatedContraption AC at 20:59 -- 08:59 GC: H3y ba3 09:00 AC: Hey hot stuff! hows the game thus far 09:08 GC: We're doing a thing... I don't know, I'm hardly aware of what's going on. 09:09 AC: Hehe. i understand 09:09 AC: im kinda leading the group more or less 09:11 GC: That's gr3at! I'm not sur3 who our l3ad3r is... Probably Mari. 09:13 AC: Mari? I'm surprised a bit at that 09:16 GC: Y3ah sh3's pr3tty cool? No nons3ns3? Sh3 l3ft m3 hanging. 09:18 AC: Ouch... OH THAT REMINDS ME. apparently i can super heal things 09:19 GC: Whoa r3ally? 09:19 GC: Is this lik3... Magic bullshit or w3r3 you PSIONIC th3 whol3 tim3? 09:21 AC: magic bullshit. apparently sylph can heal with their thing... and since im life i can probably double heal or somethign 09:21 AC: I dont fully understand it yet 09:22 GC: Sounds lik3 total bullshit. So what 3ls3 has happ3n3d to t3am Magic bullshit? 09:23 AC: uhh... erisio shot himself with a magic bullet... we got new players too! 09:24 GC: Hahah! N3w play3rs? Isn't 3v3ryon3 3ls3 d3ad? 09:25 AC: no like... i think theyre from another our universe 09:25 AC: or might be parallel universe 09:25 GC: An AU in which 3v3rything is butts? 09:29 AC: Naw theyre pretty cool. apparently theyre like our mothers and fathers or something 09:30 GC: Huh. N3ato. 09:31 AC: it is! oh also... if you see green text... some dude hacked this game before we got here... or he might be actively hacking it 09:32 AC: but that helps us to know we can in fact hack the game 09:32 GC: I b3t h3 isn't 3v3n 1337. But I'll b3 on th3 look out! 09:32 GC: I hav3 som3 STUFF I'v3 b33n m3aning to try out 09:34 AC: dude tell me your hacker ways 09:34 -- gimcrackCarniifex GC changed their mood to OFFLINE -- 09:34 -- gimcrackCarniifex GC changed their mood to CHUMMY -- 09:35 GC: I can't, I'm just too good. Your whol3 body would burst into flam3s if I told you my t3chno wizard shit 09:36 AC: pthh. dude you forget who youre talking to 09:41 AC: I AM THE AWESOME MECHA PRINCESS! RULER OF ALL THINGS KICK ASS AND WONDERFUL 09:41 AC: Hehe 09:41 GC: H3h3h3 09:42 AC: but yeah. if you figure it out... put me in the right direction... 09:43 GC: Will do, princ3ss 09:47 AC: ...wait 09:47 AC: not a princess... anymore... 09:48 GC: W3ll your3 a MECHA PRINCESS, ar3n't you? ] ;) 09:49 AC: but im a queen... 09:51 GC: Oh right. T3chnicaliti3s 09:51 GC: *Will do, qu33n 09:51 AC: ... stay with princess makes me feel more special... ;p 09:52 AC: that said sir vyllen i should be off... i wanna talk to sami about my alt universe mother/father 09:52 AC: speaking of... 09:52 AC: apparently beau is a man right now 09:52 GC: Huh? 09:52 GC: Nnnnnnn3333aaaat? 09:55 AC: idk... aparently that ones like... an alt alt universe... getting all alty in this game... but shes dead 09:55 GC: Aw 09:56 AC: er he? 09:56 AC: ...this game really needs to stay level or something 09:57 GC: This gam3 is lik3 bullshit: th3 gam3 09:59 AC: Is there a movie to bullshit: the game called bullshit: the game: the movie? 10:00 GC: Y3p, I h3ar th3r3's a s3qu3l plann3d 10:00 AC: wouldnt this be the sequel? 10:00 GC: Bullshit: th3 gam3: th3 movi3: th3 s3qu3l 10:01 GC: :th3 s3qu3l 10:05 AC: heh... 10:05 AC: I need to get going hot stuff... the others are waking and otherwise 10:06 GC: H3h, I und3rstand cuti3... I got to g3t back with my group as w3ll 10:06 AC: Love ya <3~ 10:06 GC: Lov3 you too~~ 10:07 -- gimcrackCarniifex GC gave up trolling automatedContraption AC at 22:07 --